En Coulisse
by MissCassy
Summary: Pendant que certains se battent d'autres préfèrent parler problèmes capillaires et divergence d'opinion (remué pas terrible mais je veux pas trop en dire alors...)


Bonjour alors ceci est mon deuxième fic (os plutôt) et la première sur le fandom Harry Potter . Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe bien que je me sois relue il peut en rester . J'espère que cela vous plaira si oui, n'oubliez pas la petite review cela fait toujours plaisir, . Je vous laisse découvrir . Je sais que beaucoup de cliché sur Hermione sont présents (elle est devenue belle durant les vacances a pris 2 tailles de poitrine ...) j'ai essayé de les éviter.

Tout est a JKR je gagne rien sauf les review si review il y a.

Les ruelles sombres de l'allée des embrumes . Voilà où elle se trouve, merci Harry ! Les autres sont en train de se battre et moi je fais quoi . Ah oui je fais le guet ! Quelle belle promotion je passe de bras droit à gué, non mais il se fout de moi le Potter !

Hermione restée placide malgré la rage qui bouillonnait en elle . elle ne devait pas relâcher son attention . Main resserrée sur sa baguette elle attendit que un bruit ou une action se manifeste .

Quand tout d'un coup, une voix doucereuse, mais bien connue s'annonça .

-Je me disais aussi qu'il devait bien y avoir un guignole qui gardait l'allée . À qui a je l'honneur cette fois-ci ?

-La fouine quel déplaisir que de voir ta gueule d'ange. répondit Hermione de sa voix la plus sarcastique .

-Ah! Mon hamster favoris comment vas-tu ? Non en fait je m'en moque . La réplique est plutôt tu as enfin remarqué mon indéniable beauté ! le sourire qu'affichait la beauté glacée aurait fait fondre n'importe qui .

-Oh. oui je l'avoue . Cette crinière pleine de gel et hyper oxydée m'avais manqué. ricana Hermione.

-Je n'en dirais pas autant de cette... touffe de poils bruns , que l'on appelle communément cheveux qui se trouvent sur ta tête.

-Cela fait toujours plaisir Malefoy ! elle lui envoya un magnifique Avada en pleine face, que celui-ci ésquiva avec grâce .

-OH , mais tu veux me tuer Granger . Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Pourquoi ne pas parler tranquillement, sans violence.  
- Comme si tu n'allais pas en profité comme le vil serpent que tue est .

Drago Malfoy s'accouda alors à un muré et abaissa discrètement sa baguette en signe de paix .

-Mais non mon petit lionceau , je te jure que je ne ferais rien Il para son visage de son plus beau sourire Malfoyen .

-C'est ça et Voldemort c'est la reine d'Angleterre!  
-Bah tu es bien la petite amie de la belette. repliqua le Serpentard .  
-Jaloux ? dit une Hermione les yeux pleins de malice .  
-Moi? tu veux rire un Malefoy n'est ja...  
La Phoenix le coupa dans sa phrase pour reprendre plus moqueuse que jamais .  
-Jamais Jaloux . Oui je sais ! Il ne s'excuse jamais, n'est pas menteur, n'est pas tricheur quoi d'autre ... ah oui et il n'est jamais amoureux !  
-Exactement ! confirma Drago les yeux rieurs . Bon si cela ne te dérange pas je vais me retirer, et me montrer un peu plus utile de l'autre côté ou de vrais combats se jouent . Ah! Et dis à tes copains que je les avais repérés depuis le début .

Avant que Hermione n'eut dit mot il avait transplanté . Celle-ci sourit avant de ce retourner vers les deux indiscrets qui n'était autre que Neville et un petit débutant . Ces derniers filèrent vite vers la bataille de peur d'affronter la colère d'Hermione .  
Plus tard dans la soirée les deux batailles avaient fini par un retrait des troupes communes et quelque blessés . Un bazar monstre se dérouler à l'infirmerie de L'Ordre du phœnix .

Mais dans une chaumière, pas bien loin un couple se livrait à une tout autre activité .

-Tu crois qu'il a compris. demanda une voix masculine .

-Non je ne pense pas mais bon c'est Harry il va comprendre un jour.

-Oh le possessif ! je crois que je suis jaloux.

-Mais je croyais qu'un Mal...

-Oui moi aussi , comme je croyais que les Malefoy ne tomber pas amoureux des moldues ni des miss-je-sais-tout ou bien des femmes avec des cheveux à faire peur à Fenir Greyback, mais bon comme tu le dis si bien , ce ne sont que des préjugés alors oui je suis jaloux de ce Potter à qui tu dis tout ! cria Malfoy les joues rouges et essoufflées .

-Pas tout non. Parce que sinon, je crois qu'il ferait une crise cardiaque et Oncle Voldy va venir me dépecer pour avoir tué son "concurrent" de guerre .

-Et que pourrais-tu bien dire à Potty pour qu'il est une crise cardiaque ? demanda le blond platine.

-Oh! je ne sais pas , heu bah tu vois aller le voir en pleine réunion et lui dire . Hey Harry ! Tu sais hier pendant que tu soignais les blessés causés par une troupe de mangemorts, bah moi je couchais avec Drago Malefoy et tu sais quoi. Bah il m'a donné un orgasme , ah et je suis enceinte aussi, c'est cool non . Toi et Voldy vous serez les oncles de cette merveille à poils blancs ce n'est pas beau ça . Enfin une vraie famille ! Hermione ponctua son récit d'un magnifique soupir théâtral.

Un silence suivit cette tirade , puis elle remarqua que Malefoy ne parlait plus , que son visage avait pris une curieuse teinte blanche .

-T'est enceinte . Sa voix mourus avec les dernières syllabes . Et tu veux que POTTY soit son oncle HORS DE QUESTIONS !

Voilà c'était comme ça avec Drago Malefoy . Il n'a pas le sens des priorités , il n'est pas adulte se dit Hermione en tout cas pas comme moi .

-ET ALORS CA TE GENE PEUT ETRE ! hurla la future mère de l'héritier Malefoy.

Et cet ainsi que Drago Malfoy rejoignit l'Ordre après avoir écopé de deux cotes fêlés, une par Hermione et ces hormones . Et une par Harry . Un moi plus tard . Tom Harry Malefoy naquit .

Alors voila bon la fin et vue et revue mais j'adore . Et vous (Ps premier Dramione ) j'ai pas voulu faire quelque chose de sérieux et long comment vous trouverez cela .


End file.
